


Vita coi nani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiera angelica [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’inizio delle avventure di Gemma.Pre-quel di Gemma.Scritto come esercizio per la prima lezione di scrittura creativa di Fabio Bonifacci.
Series: Schiera angelica [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142048





	Vita coi nani

Vita coi nani

Il rumore ritmico prodotto dallo scavare dei nani risuonava ritmico nelle orecchie di Giada.

La giovane stava sdraiata a faccia in su, coricata in tre letti. L’ultimo le serviva soltanto per sostenere le gambe snelle e i piedi.

Si sdraiò su un fianco e nascose il viso con il braccio, rischiando di sbattere col gomito contro il soffitto.

“Alzati” si sentì richiamare dalla madre.

La ragazzina espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Per affrontare un’altra giornata in cui mi prenderanno in giro? Odio essere nata gigante! Mi viene tutto stretto! La casa, i vestiti, i tunnel. Ringrazio che almeno il cibo mi sazi, ma bevo sempre il triplo di tutti gli altri > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

“Hai di nuovo bevuto con tuo padre fino a tarda notte, vero?” domandò la madre dalla stanza accanto.

Giada sospirò pesantemente.

“Anche se fosse?” le domandò. “Volevamo festeggiare le gemme che è riuscito a prendere mio padre. Tra tutti gli scavatori lui è il migliore”.

La donna scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare la punta del suo capello di tela rossa e la sua folta barba, ribattendo: “Un vero nano non ha bisogno di vantarsi. La sua ricompensa è già l’aver fatto un buon lavoro.

Anzi, in piedi. I funghi per il pranzo non si raccoglieranno da soli”.

Giada sbuffò. Rotolò giù dai letti e gattonò fuori dalla stanza, dirigendosi ai bagni. Quando si alzò in piedi rischiò di sbattere la testa contro il soffitto e qualche ciocca di capelli le rimase impigliata in un lampadario.

“Rischierò soltanto di far di nuovo crollare qualche galleria” brontolò.

La donna camminava avanti e indietro indaffarata. Aveva appena pulito i vetri e aveva iniziato a lavare i piatti rimasti dalla sera prima.

“Te l’ho detto tante volte, questa non è una cosa negativa. Vuol dire semplicemente che non le hanno costruite abbastanza resistenti.

Meglio che ci sia tu a metterle alla prova. Altrimenti alla prima piccola scossa di terremoto verrebbero giù travolgendo tante persone innocenti. Invece quando ci passi tu sanno già il rischio e si allontanano. Nessuno si è mai fatto male veramente” ribatté.

< Dice veramente perché solo l’anno scorso zio Bahock si è rotto una gamba in una di quelle frane > pensò Giada.

“Mi preparo e vado a raccogliere i funghi. Prendo il paniere grande, va bene?” domandò.

La madre sorrise, mostrando la ragnatela di rughe sul suo viso.

“Oh, ottimo”.

Giada roteò gli occhi. < Odio raccogliere. Vorrei essere più bassa e scavare come tutti gli altri > si disse.

“Allora, hai tenuto conto dei tuoi sogni questa notte?” si sentì domandare dalla madre.

La giovane sbuffò sonoramente.

“A parte che ho di nuovo sognato una donna che mi chiamava Gemma invece che Giada?” domandò. I lunghi capelli color dell’oro le arrivavano alle caviglie e le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

La madre si fermò, nascondendo il tremito della mano.

“Te l’ho detto, succede solo perché per noi nani le gemme sono sacre” minimizzò, mentendo.

Giada guardò fuori dalla finestra, l’ambiente sotterraneo era illuminato da innumerevoli funghi luminescenti. Che crescevano anche lungo i gradoni dell’immensa scala che riportava in superfice, risalendo obliqua lungo la parete interna della montagna.

< Non ho mai creduto nei sogni premonitori > pensava la giovane.

“Altro?” la interrogò la madre.

Giada scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: “Era tutto parecchio confuso, in realtà. C’era tipo una grande minaccia e passavo una giornata terribile. Però alla fine, prima che calasse la notte nuovamente, anche se mi sentivo parecchio stravolta, trovavo conforto in una tazza di the caldo. Sì, quella la ricordo bene. Era ambrata e mi ci potevo specchiare” spiegò.


End file.
